Forbidden
by VOAN
Summary: An event had occurred which caused two brothers to be separated. Now the younger sibling, André (Anna) is now on an adventure to search for his elder brother, Elson (Elsa) and mend their relationship back together. However, there are some people who wants to break them apart for royalty, and unexpected love may bloom. (Rated 'T' for now. homosexual content/incest and gender-bend)
1. 001

**WARNING: **contains homosexual content/incest and gender-bending. may be rated 'M' for later chapters if necessary.

**Anna **- Male and now called **Andr****é**

**Elsa **- Male and now called **Elson**

**OC **- A man in his 40s and called **Edgar**

* * *

_I was shocked. I couldn't believe what had happened during that moment. Sharp, clear spikes; poking upwards as it grew pointy until it reached the top. I never believed in sorcery, I didn't think as if it was magic. But, my opinion had changed after that encounter. It __**was**__ magic. _

_He stormed off afterwards. I wanted to chase after him to wait, but he was too quick. Everyone around us were staring with disbelief and horror, realising that a sense of dark magic just occurred. I knew that they must've had some time to judge my brother like that, but I was confused. Why? I don't know..._

_It was just a feeling._

* * *

_I had tried to follow him through the woods, but it was no good. He had used his powers to protect himself against the other people who were coming towards him. I knew by fact that he did not want anyone to get hurt from his outburst, but I bet people took it the wrong way. _

_And to be honest with you, I was still surprised when he released such magic. I remember when we were kids, we created a snow man together...but then everything turned right around. We realised that our parents had died and he isolated himself away from the kingdom. And we were young, so I couldn't possibly be there to comfort him as even as a young child, I still had duties to attend to. _

_After a few months, he finally escaped from the dungeon that he kept himself in. Don't worry, he was still healthy. I usually brought him food from dinner when he wouldn't come out, and sometimes I would catch him going into the bathroom so he could have a quick bath to stay fresh and clean. Although those things happened, he still didn't talk to anyone. _

_Then right after a few years, he finally spoke to the people around the palace after someone approached him when he came out. However, I knew there was a reason why he suddenly reappeared like that. Why? It was because a very special event was being placed in our kingdom. Yes, that's right._

_His coronation happened. And what just happened now, was the __**cause**__ of it._

* * *

"Are you sure you're not going to rest, Sir? It is past midnight and I am sure everyone will be worried once they realised that their dear King has not slept for the past couple of days." A voice spoke out behind me as I turned around to face my personal butler, Edgar.

"Thank you for your concern, but don't worry about me. I'll be fine for tomorrow's schedule." I replied back with a gentle smile, I didn't really want to be caught being tired. Although I _was_ tired, I couldn't give up, just _yet_.

"But Sir, I don't think the whole kingdom will like to see their King sleeping in front of his speech." He replied back as I shivered at the word, 'King'. I didn't like it when I was addressed by such high status, because it wasn't **fit** for me.

"Please do not address me as 'King'. I already told you to address me by my current status."

"But Sir, it's not just me addressing you with such word. Everyone else in the kingdom agree that we should address you as '_Ki-"_

"_Edgar._" I gritted out the name as my fists slowly clenched together. "_I said do not call me that __**sort **__of __**word**__." _I spat out the last few of words as I received a quiet nod from the inferior.

"-Sorry, _Sir_. I shall not make that kind of mistake again." Edgar bowed as I waved my hand away to signal him to leave. I couldn't put up with this, and I also did not want to leash out onto one of my favourite kind of people. Edgar was always loyal, and I didn't want him to get a bad impression of me. He only started working in the palace a few weeks ago, and he made my life much more adjustable and easier.

'_Calm down. Don't get the 'King' thing ruined my lack of energy' _I slapped myself as I let out a frustrated sigh. For the past days when my brother had ran away after his coronation and the reveal of his secret powers, I was trying to find clues and tracks to see where he ran off to. Of **course** I was worried. I didn't want him to be in danger, even though he was perfectly safe in my perspective, and everyone else's.

'_Where could he be hiding?'_ I thought as I looked on the map in front of me, which was settling on my desk. I had located tracks which were remains of his dress shoes. I had followed them but when I got the end, there were none left. At first I thought it was weird, but you know what?

He could use his powers to make a tornado and transport himself somewhere. Yep. That was my conclusion. He used teleportation.

* * *

I had tried to think which places he would possibly go to isolate and shut himself away from the world. I knew it was outside of Arendelle because many guard's would be outside on patrol anyway... and _inside_.

I slumped onto my armchair as I laid a hand over my exhausting head. Over-thinking was the cause of my stress which had been developing since the coronation. Hot beverages didn't really help and sleep made it worse, so I couldn't really do anything but take my mind of the situation. Though, I couldn't help but think of Elson as if something terribly wrong had happened to **him**. Even if his powers are there to protect him, he could also cause harm to himself. Controlling those kind of skills can be really difficult.

Well in my eyes.

* * *

I slowly closed my eyes as my body began to relax in the comfy material of the armchair. My mind was slowly shutting down as the day was slowly going to an end. Despite it being midnight, it wasn't morning until I literally fell asleep for over eight hours and the sun shining bright through my curtains.

As my body was slowly leaning to the touch of the softness of the armchair, _and_ my night-gown, I started to daze off as my mind could only think of one thing, and one thing only;

_'Elson, where did you go?'_

* * *

new writer here. I have not watched Frozen, which is why I'm not following the **actual** storyline. and I apologise if there are several mistakes of spelling and grammar. and use google translate to translate the title lol. i hope this was interesting :)

-**voan**


	2. 002

um, I have just completed this chapter so apologies for the mistakes/grammar and thank you to the person who commented and everyone who viewed this. ^^ I'm really happy.

* * *

The sun was glazing through the shut curtains as the star was beginning to wake up from its slumber. The young birds were chirping its way as a peaceful alarm clock, while the sky was beginning to clear from the darkness.

My eyes started to twitch from the bright light as I slowly woke up from my long slumber. My body was beginning to become weak as I felt a light weight on my stomach. My eyes opened as I looked down to see a blanket draped over my body. Realising that I was on my bed, I sat up with a tired yawn as the bed started to creak as my body was beginning to take the morning action.

I wasn't that _heavy_, really...I'm **serious**.

* * *

'_I guess someone came in and put me into bed, and closed the curtains_' I thought as my arms stretched in a common position, my mouth gaped open as I released an exhalation of breath. I was now fully rested as last night, was the actual night that I had got real sleep. So, I was relieved since I no longer had to be awaken with my butler storming into my cage.

I turned my head to glance at the clock that was on side of my bed, sitting perfectly on a homemade wooden table, which my dad had made when it was my 15th birthday.

It was now seven-thirty, which left me two hours and a half for me to get ready, and perform my speech in front of the whole kingdom. I honestly didn't know why I had to do a speech in front of them, but luckily, _Edgar_, written the speech for me, but I felt a bit useless and bad since I could've done it by myself.

But then I wouldn't know what I would be writing about.

* * *

I swung my legs off the bed as my feet landed onto the cold floor. I shivered as the coldness sent a wave through my body as I slipped my feet into the slippers, that were next to my bed. I was glad that it was there since I may not have been bothered to get out of the room with frozen feet.

I lazily got off the warm furniture as I glided towards the closed door with a few, narrowed steps. My hand lift itself onto the handle, and I used my shoulder strength to pull it down, pulling my body away from the solid as the door opened with a smooth sound as the bottom of the door skipped on the wooden floor.

As I walked out onto my room, I was surprised with the amount of servants and guards that were running around like headless chickens.

_'What's going on?' _I looked around the hallway as I walked towards the western side of the castle, heading towards the main hall, and the dining room. It was quite far as my room was stated on the south-east of the castle. It normally took a few minutes to get to the main hall, but sometimes it would take a bit more as like now, people were passing by with panicked faces. And although they were rushing, they must've had some common sense to not barge into me as normally in the morning, I was really grumpy.

I skipped down the staircases as I finally approached the main hall, my eyes widening as many people were gathering around the main fountain. I titled my head as Edgar, was approaching me with his signature smile, obviously knowing the answer of the question that I was going to ask.

"Morning. Um, mind telling me why lots of people are filling the main entrance of the palace and why everyone is running around like the whole building is burning?" I asked as Edgar chuckled mildly, confusing me more as if I didn't truly know what was happening.

"I'm guessing you do not know what is currently causing such chaos in the castle?" Edgar responded as I could not help, but roll my eyes at the hint of sarcasm, which was clearly hinted in his speech.

"No..You don't say. So mind telling me?" I said with a fake smile, as I watched a few of bystanders glancing at me with shocked eyes. Was I famous, or was something on my face? Or was my teeth coloured yellow? Ahem, I did brush them by the way...

"Well, _Sir_. The Duke of Weselton is attending your speech in the morning as he will be also bringing some guests of his own. Many people are gathering here as one of his special guests are well known around here. And the reason why the servants are running around is because the Duke is suggesting a dinner party with his guests, and _you_." I nodded in understanding as Edgar just looked at me for an answer.

"I see...Well, when is the dinner?"

"Right after your speech," I blinked as Edgar smirked and left me alone as I just realised that after my long speech, I was going to have to prepare myself for dinner afterwards. And even worse was that I wasn't prepared to go and meet the Duke. After the coronation, and _yes_, I was still bothered about it; the Duke had made negative and judgemental comments about my brother, which made me frustrated. I didn't know why he had a grudge against Elson, but I wasn't going to ask since I was only a mere prince, and was also not my business.

I sighed as I headed back towards my room, no longer feeling the will to go and have some decent breakfast. Actually, ever since Edgar mentioned the Duke of Weselton, I lost my appetite. It was like I was eating a perfect roast dinner, and someone mentioned _'chicken'_. Like are you serious,

It's called a '_turkey'_ for a reason...or maybe it was a tradition here, in Arendelle.

* * *

As I finally managed to get back into my room with no harm, as a few minutes ago, I nearly crashed into one of the servants that were carrying plates in one hand, and bowls in the other. I always wondered why they were known as _'servants'_. But that may be stereotypical.

And as always, my prepared clothes were already placed on my bed. This makes me like the whole 'royal' system since the basic things were done automatically. I got changed as I realised that I only had an hour left. My talk with Edgar and the trip overall took a _long_ time.

While I was finally adjusting the cape that went around my shoulders, I looked at the mirror, which was placed near my wardrobe. I checked myself over as I slipped my feet into the dress shoes that were handed to me, as they were polished and brand-new looking. I couldn't help but a hesitant noise in whether my clothes were sending out some kind of impression.

I was wearing a signature shirt, which was related to my royal status. A pair of trousers, which was a similar colour to my cape. It was actually weird since Elson normally wore a cape... Oh yeah. That's right.

I was known as the 'King' by the majority, wasn't I?

So much as I liked being seen with a cape, I couldn't help but take it off as I realised it was the exact replica of Elson's cape. It was as if he no longer existed, since well, no one ever talked about him anymore. Somehow, I could feel a small pinch of guilt and sadness in my heart, noticing my eyes becoming watery. As I wiped them off with my sleeve, I readjusted myself as I stood up straight in a strong position, plastering the usual expression that I used to greet my visitors and the nation.

I had to put up a good impression of everyone since I was no longer the 'outsider' and that I don't think anyone will like to see their Prince crying in front of them because of a past event.

* * *

I rolled my neck as I could hear a soft click coming from my door. I turned around, as Edgar was standing there with a different type of uniform, telling me that my moment of self had finished, and it was time to face the nation with my 'prepared' speech that Edgar had written for me. I still didn't know why I had to do this. I think Elson had to experience this sort of thing, and I now knew how it felt.

I let out a deep breath as I nodded, and followed Edgar out of the door, ready to face the audience and the reason of such event.

* * *

_"Huh...Here goes nothing,_"

* * *

ooooohhh, whose the new guest? -hint, hint- lot's of people ship Elsa with him because they have similar powers. and one of the other guests is a character what i honestly dislike. XD. anyways, hope you enjoyed this and sorry if it felt rushed.

-**voan**


	3. 003

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! IT'S NOT 0:00 HERE IN THE UK YET, BUT HAPPY NEW YEARRRRR! GOOD LUCK TO EVERYONE WHO IS AT THE LONDON EYE OR W/E BECAUSE YOU'RE GONNA BE CRUSHED!.**

hehe. anyways, 2013 is now gone guys...We'll have to grow up again now D:.

**Guest (DEC16): **thank you :) hope you enjoy the future chapters!

**DoubleDream (DEC17): **this chapter was supposed to be the one where we meet the 'guest'. but, i got lazy so i didn't do it D:. but Frozone has a wife but maybe we could arrange something, ;)

**Guest (DEC23): **well, Happy (Early) birthday! I wish you have a great birthday and that your wishes may come true :). thank you for commenting, and hope you enjoy!

* * *

I sighed as my legs stepped foot out of my territory, waiting outside as Edgar was closing the door, and locking my room as he felt a sudden urge to do so. But it wasn't like was anyone trying to break in or anything.

I followed him through the hallway to the open space as he led me through the vast area of the palace. I couldn't help but glance out of the near windows as the citizens and visitors were sitting outside the building. I gulped as my hand consciously made its way towards my head, and glided through my neat-kept hair.

Edgar had a careful watch as he glanced at me with a worried expression. I looked through the corners of my eyes as I could see a emotion of guiltiness and sorrow, which had made me curious to what kind of feeling he was having.

"Edgar? What is wrong?" I asked as I watched Edgar shaking his head as we continued to walk towards the-'station', where I would be doing my assembly.

"Um..." Edgar hesitated as his eyebrows scrunched together, "I feel as if what I am about to do, will be the most regrettable thing I have ever done in my life."Edgar huffed out as I could only stare at him with wide eyes. This was the first time that I have ever seen Edgar so...well,

Timorous.

"Are you sure? You seemed unsure of the events that are taking place today. Is something wrong?" Edgar had let out a sigh as we continued to walk on towards the balcony. He did not answered my question, which made me more interested at the hidden secret that he was concealing from me.

As I continued to drift into my thoughts as to find out what he was hiding from me, I felt a light punch on my shoulder as I realised that my body was facing the entire audience of the land. Edgar looked at me with an apologetic smile, making me tilt my head in confusion as he handed me a piece of paper with written lines.

"This is what you will read to the civilians." Edgar spoke as he placed an assuring hand on my shoulder, as he left me to deal with the thousands of voices outside. "But whatever you do, please do not make any sort of scene until you are finished with your speech." He said in a solemn tone as I stared at his retreating form, glancing down at the written paper that he had granted me.

* * *

I gulped as sweat was beginning to build up on my forehead. This was the first time that I had ever spoke in front of hundreds of human beings, that were living in my family's land. To be honest with you, I didn't really know anyone who lived here. Maybe it was because I wasn't allowed as my parents didn't allow me so to have such wish.

But hey? My parents are gone now, so I could whatever I like now, right?...But, on the other hand, Elson is _still_ the ruler and King of Arendelle, so I would have to listen to him as well. Whether I like it or not, the young must always respect the elders. (That was what I was taught),

I slowly let out a nervous breath as my body came to face the land of Arendelle. Walking up towards the balcony was kind of weird as everyone was staring at me with positive glances. What did they actually expected me to say? I didn't know what was happening since I was only _told_ by Edgar, when I wandering like a lost duck in the castle.

The soles of my shoes slowly walked towards the front, my eyes observing the eagerness presented in the citizens eyes. I smiled towards the people as I got ready, looking down at the paper in-between my hands, and started to read,

"Good morning, Arendelle. I am sure you are all excited of the upcoming news that I will be giving out, which is really important. Throughout the past weeks, I have finally realised the duty that I was brought up with, and the role that I was given. Being an important figure to the majority of you has delivered the great responsibility to lead a kingdom like this." I continued to read the paper, which was actually _really __**long**_.

"And here I stand; I am delighted to have such an honour, to rule Arendelle as my elder brother, _Elson,_ was seen as a _threat_ to the society of our people, and had _stepped _down as he was no willing to be responsible over a kingdom-like_this_?" My eyes widened as I looked at the sentences that were still remaining on the piece of paper.

Step down? What kind of speech is this?! I had stopped in the middle of the continued sentences as I tried to reflect through my mind to see whether Elson had mentioned such purpose. Was this his intention? _Oh_. Well, if it was then-

_-"_ _But whatever you do, please do not make any sort of scene until you are finished with your speech."_ _Oh ho. _Thanks for the reminding, _brain_.

"Um, as I was sayi_ng_-" I spoke again as confused gazes were being thrown at me like tiny rocks hitting a piece of paper. Y'know, how the heck does paper beats rock? Like, **sure**, paper can _cov_errock, but **rock** can rip through paper, _right_?

"I am grateful to everyone who have agreed to the fact that I will be ruling Arendelle, and I hope everyone will see improvements that will be gathering around the kingdom... And-bye." I finished as my body swayed away from the underlings, and walked towards Edgar, who had a feared look imprinted on his face, leaving the civilians to gather themselves around.

* * *

"_Sir_, I can explain-" I growled as his mouth stopped moving, no words coming out from his mouth as my face heated up with betrayal and anger,

"Explain? _Explain _what?! You gave me a piece of paper, written things that I have no knowledge about. I have not agreed to this sort of decision, and I certainly did not hear anything about this!" I gestured my arm around the area to emphasise the point that no one had told me anything from the start, and what I was saying during the speech was shocking.

"Look, **Sir**. I can explain but only if you-"

"I, what?... _You_ know what Edgar?" I stepped forward towards him as he placed two hands up as to say he surrendered, "I had enough. Honestly, I may be straightforward right now, but seriously. And the thing about **Elson**?! Are you out of your mind? Elson will never do that kind of thing! And even if he did, I know he would tell me before he run off-" I was interrupted as Edgar had cut in with a frustrated voice,

"Look, Sir. I know what I did wrong and I do sincerely apologise for the actions that I have done. _However_, I cannot guarantee the return of King Elson, and therefore, we will need you to substitute his role until he comes back."

"If you needed me to take over Elson, why didn't you just say so?" I said as I ran a tired hand through my hair.

"Well that is the complicated part, Sir." Edgar muttered out as I quirked an eyebrow towards him.

"What do you mean, _'that is the complicated part_'? Is something going on, which I have no idea about?" I questioned as my hand left my hair and crossed arms with the other, "Well?" I pushed further as Edgar was staring at me with an anxious look, his right foot tapping continuously, and his fingers fidgeting with sweat,

"You see..., everyone _wants_ you to be Ruler. After King Elson's accident at the coronation, the civilians already wanted him off the throne, and you to take over Arendelle. They have already regarded him as a 'monster', and even if he _does_ return, everyone will gather their hatred and throw it at him. This is why I wrote such meaningless things for your speech because everyone is relying on _you_. If they have realised that their young Prince does not want to take over the throne, it will tear your reputation apart. And not just that, also your connections with other-"

"My reputation?" I snarled, "Connection? I don't think you're understanding what kind of problem I have here with the assembly, Edgar. It's not the **speech**; it's not the **lies**; heck! It's not even about the **throne**; and it's also not about the **Duke of Weselton**. Do you know what problem I have concerning this? It's _**Elson**_. I know I have been swooning over him from now and then, but what had just happened took a full blown to me. I have never thought about surpassing Elson. I have never thought about Elson stepping down from the throne because you know why?" I asked rhetorically as Edgar shook his head frantically as I realised that the bodyguards were escorting the civilians away, and that we were **alone**.

"Because Elson _loved_ Arendelle. Even if he did such thing, he would have told _**me**_**.** Ever since father and mother had left, he took his role seriously. I know that Elson will never do the things that you made him seen to be. And now because of all of this, it's not my reputation being ruined. It's **his**." I muttered quietly as water was now filling my eyes as Edgar stared at me with a lost look.

I could no longer deal with this as throughout the whole day, my mind was filled with Elson, believe it or not. I slowly turned around, heading towards my room, not forgetting to say one more thing,

"Tell the Duke of Weselton that I will meet him for dinner at eight o'clock, along with his guests." I said as I continued to go to my destination, not glancing a look back,

a heavy feeling piercing through my heart.

* * *

As André was left out of his sight, Edgar let out a long sigh as he threw his palms towards his face. He did not expected this to happen. He had thought that the speech he had written could persuade the Duke of Weselton that Arendelle was a great kingdom, along with the citizens that were beginning to leave Arendelle due to the incident that involved Elson.

He knew that if Elson continued to look after Arendelle, the population would decreased. Elson was greatly feared by many people. Edgar had felt sympathetic towards Elson as he was presented during the coronation, and when he had saw Elson's face when he released his powers, his face was filled with panic and horror.

Edgar did not know why people were scared of Elson. Even though he did not know Elson to the fullest as he did not serve the spoken-King, he already had an impression of the older male. Of course he had no right to judge him because of what he had done, but there was still a small part inside of him that Elson was definitely a threat.

But he didn't know _why_ he was a threat.

The forty-year old stomped his right foot on the ground as he left to continue his unfinished duties. The male had felt guilty of what he had done concerning Elson, which had visibly disappointed the young prince. On the other hand, he did not want Arendelle to fall, so he had done what he had to do. But at least André was still willing to meet with the Duke, so he was lucky enough since his ears will no longer be broken from the screaming rage from the Duke.

_"What a day..."_

* * *

sorry for the mistakes/grammar. i had tried to read it through but then i was dazing off like Walter Mitty. also listening to BBC News is making my brain bored but i don't have a TV in my room so whatever. i always have to see the fireworks like, it's a system for me.

both in different perspectives and if it's really confusing, i will do it again. but again, longest chapter ever!

**-voan**


	4. 004

again, this fanfiction will contain ooc and will not follow the original storyline. and sorry if this one sucks.

**Hans** - now female and called **Hanne**

* * *

**Guest (1/1) - **haha, hope you had a great one :) and i will make sure to go over them again but there might be no spaces on purpose so yeah :3. but yet, again I do hope you liked this one and if it didn't interest you, I will try to blend it in and make it more interesting and with more sense :D

**Guest (11/1) - **heh, yeah. be ready though! Edgar might not be who he seems to be. -spoiler-

**ChocolateandYaoi (24/1) - **haha i'm glad you liked it ^^ and don't worry, i'm still continuing but it will be slow since school is acting up. -_-. and your english is perfectly fine! thank you for commenting :)

and thank you to everyone who faved: **ChocolateandYaoi**,** DoubleDream**,** MaryValentineWong**,and **Neko249**.

and thanks to everyone who has favourited (british grammar): **ChocolateandYaoi, DoubleDream, Neko249, SideSplitter, Silan Haye, TRueBLue7711, TheOneInABeanie,** and **muslipepito**! This makes me very happy!

and all you guys that have viewed! and everyone who commented.

* * *

Sorrow? Despair? Hurt? Were they the words that I was feeling right now? All those terrible, hurtful and spiteful words that happened to be stirring in my heart? I must be the most weakest human being that you're looking at right now; right?

To be honest, I don't know why tears are coming down my face after the outburst that I had given to Edgar. Maybe it was because I got angry for speaking ungrateful lies that were pondering between my hands...,

Or maybe the fact that I might be crying over Elson. Who knows?

I slowly wiped the watery stains off my face as I turned my head towards the vast window that was on the other side of the room. I was currently in Elson's bedroom since I did not realised I had passed my own but it was like ten minutes away from where I was.

Despite that, Elson's room was much more comfortable as my eyes were gazing around the room. Luckily his door wasn't locked, so I could come in here without any trouble. But there was one thing that was strange, why was it not locked in the first place?

On the other hand, I could tell that his forbidden room was filled with isolation and secrecy. The patterns of unmelted ice was staining the walls, but made the room look exquisite as the patterns were showing a nice dance of elegance (_lol_. _author what are you typing). _The closets and draws (cupboards) were dark and little sharps picks of ice were hanging beneath it. I couldn't tell whether it was done when he was in here or maybe the weather was going down...

I think we all know the answer right?

* * *

There was a part of me which questioned why Elson had kept himself in the room for so long. When we were children, I remembered us playing together happily, and then the next minute, we were no longer together.

I had asked father and mother why I could not play with Elson, but they had told me that he was now growing up and was busy, so he was not suitable to play such child's game anymore. But now, I knew the reason why.

_"Hey! Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman!" I spoke happily during that time, waiting for my older brother's reply._

_"Go away, Andr__é__." The voice exclaimed from the other side, cutting my mood as my expression frowned itself as I had given the space Elson needed to be alone. I did not know how he felt during that time, but I knew that his condition was much worse than before._

* * *

Sometimes I wondered if my parents knew about Elson's problem, or they didn't know either. I knew they had talked to him because they would be in his room talking to him, without _me_. There would be times where I would talk to the pictures hanging up on the wall, or the animals that I saw outside the castle. I didn't get to spend much with my parents because I had always wanted my brother to play with me, and mostly to build a snowman because it was winter during that time...but then _that_ happened.

Father and mother were dragged away from the world.

I was broken. Lost. _Scared_, because there was no one else I could go to; to mourn my feelings and the tears. When the funeral was being settled and I was there, everyone had asked me where Elson was. As we all know, he wouldn't come out from this forsaken chamber.

_"Elson?" I knocked on his door, waiting for at least a small sign to know that he had acknowledged my appearance._

_"Please, I know you're in there...people are asking where you've been." I said, waiting for a reply, but I didn't receive one._

_"...When I was there, they say have courage, and I'm trying to, you know I'm right out here for you..."_

_"...__**Please,**__ let me in." I pleaded, my body becoming weak as my back suddenly came in contact with the door, as my legs started to fall apart, my bottom _falling_ onto the ground. I took a deep breath and continued on,_

_"We only have each other. I-It's just you and me, so what are we gonna do?...,"_

_"Do you wa_nt to build a snowman?" I muttered, reminiscing the tragic event that took place. My head felt heavy as my hands were on my forehead for support, leaning my head over as I sat on his bed. I could still smell the cologne that he wore at the coronation. The smell impaling its way through my nervous system, and it was _strong_, but intoxicating. There was always something hidden within Elson and it was fun finding what it was. (_that sounded really creepy. warning for ooc next time, haha) _

As I continued to act like a sick child, I did not realise that a maid was there gazing at me with a sympathetic look. I lifted up my head, staring at the maid with curiosity. How long was she standing there?

"C-Can I help?" I stuttered, breaking the maid from her thoughts as she nodded and gave me a faint smile,

"Yes, _Prince_ André. The preparations for the dinner are now ready, and the Duke of Weselton and his two guests are ready to be shown towards their seats." she responded, her smile still imprinted on her face.

"And?" I questioned, not entirely understanding why she was telling me about the dinner 'party'.

"_Oh_, sorry for my poor explanation. I should have elaborated on that earlier. It is time for you to meet the Duke and his guests." The maid said again, nodding my head in understanding. I wiped the dried tear stains on my face, lifting my body up into a straight posture and followed the maid out of Elson's room.

"Would you like me to lock King Elson's room?" She asked, as I nodded, not wanting anyone else to step inside the room that was special to me.

"Thank you for doing that." I smiled towards her, as she checked by pressing the handle down to see if the room was secured and locked.

"It is my pleasure. I'm normally the one to lock his room when King Elson is away." _(i literally cannot find a word which associate itself to 'king'. so please ignore my lack of vocab and the budging into the chapter)_.

"Oh? Is that so? I never knew Elson had his own personal key-keeper." I chuckled as the maid led me towards the dining hall.

"Well, now you know. King Elson did not want himself to take hold of a key since he knew his powers would freeze it." She explained as I could not help but give her a strange look. _'he knew his powers would freeze it"_.

"Wait a minute...Did you know?-"

"-Yes," She turned around and gave me a sincere look, her eyes hinting that she knew the questions that I was going to ask her.

"You see, King Elson wasn't always that secretive. I think we both knew that he would not tell anyone of his condition, except his parents. However, on a particular day when I was doing his laundries, and then I saw a glance of his powers going out of control. This occurred when you were away with your parents to another kingdom, so don't think this happened when you were here."

"I see...Um, if you don't mind me asking, what happened when his powers went out of control?" I spoke, stopping in the middle of the hallway, as the maid turned around and followed suit. It looked like both of us didn't really wanted to attend the dinner party.

"He was panicking as he accidently struck a piece of ice towards a painting when he was coming out from the bathroom. No one was there, so luckily, no one knew about it. On the other hand, he continued to panic and since I was the only one there, I had tried to calm him down and made sure he was in his room before you and your parents came back from your journey." she explained, her voice breaking down a bit as she released a small breath.

"His face and voice still lingers within my mind. He was so scared of hurting me, he backed away when I tried to comfort him. Obviously I couldn't let him break down, so I continued to go up towards him despite his protests, until I finally reached him and told him everything was okay." I glanced at her, a sad smile coming onto her face, as she squeezed her hands together.

"...Why do you continue to call him 'King' if everyone else is stating me as the 'King'? I know this isn't relevant but it has been stuck in my mind through the entire conversation."

"This is what I actually don't understand either. Everyone is calling you the King, whilst I think everyone knows that Elson is still on the throne." She said as I nodded. I couldn't disagree with her since her answer was agreeable in every way.

"Besides that, I think our story-time is enough and we should go towards the dining hall before Edgar comes screaming at us." She laughed as we both walked towards the direction of the dining hall in a comfortable silence.

As we continued to head towards the doors that led to the dining hall, I felt a light squeeze on my shoulder as the maid was giving me a smile, which was not _normal_ at all.

"He will come back someday. Do not worry, my prince. Elson is not that careless to leave his kingdom in the hands of his opponents." She slightly smirked as I gave her a confused look as she led me towards the doors of the dining hall, and walked away as the other servants were guiding my way through the tables and chairs.

* * *

"Ah! The King of Arendelle!" A voice spoke as I turned around to meet the devil of corruption: The Duke of Weselton and his so-called 'guests'.

"Duke, it is nice to meet you _once_ again." I grinned with a hint of sarcasm as I shook his winkled hand. When the coronation took place, he took every possible chance to make the kingdom go against Elson. Of course I was angry and devastated, but I couldn't say anything against that because everyone already knew that I was going to 'hate' him.

"Nice to meet you too! I was glad that you have now took over the throne of the monster. He was nowhere near fit to be a king, such as like you who is mature and has more responsibility!" He smiled widely, as I could not help but give him a stern and straight face as to tell him to stop talking or I will throw a tantrum and rip off his moustache.

"Yeah...Um, so where are your guests?" I asked as I quickly turned around to walk towards my seat in the dining hall, as the Duke of Weselton followed behind.

"Oh, of course! Come, and I will show you." He grabbed my arm tightly as he dragged me towards two people who were standing near the window.

"My guests! It is time to meet the King of Arendelle." He said as the two guests turned around to meet me, my face suddenly going into a sour expression as I recognised one of them. That's right,

Hanne.

* * *

Hanne was the Princess of the Southern Isles, the neighbouring kingdom of Arendelle. She and me had a kind 'accident' but was quickly resolved as I wasn't interested in her and it was practically an accident so you couldn't blame me.

She held out her hand as I secretly grimaced but still did the way of a gentleman greeting a young maiden. But in this case, a bad flirt.

"Princess Hanne, nice to see you again." I spoke as she smiled and looked at me with gleaming eyes.

"Me too, my prince. I hope our encounter still lingers within your mind." She spoke seductively as I could not help but give her a disgusted look, not looking forward to the dinner.

"And my other guest." The Duke cut in as I looked at the other guest. I realised it was a male as I could tell his body was average looking, but still had muscles built in his arms. He was wearing a blue military-like uniform, his head was covered with a hood, but was taken off as his hands reached the back and pulled it off.

"Hello, King André," His voice was deep but quite alluring, as he held out a hand towards me,

* * *

_"My name is Jack Frost."_

* * *

lol, where he come from. **btw!** Jack Frost is **alive** in this fanfiction but he still has magical powers and stuff and is perfectly great at hiding it. and can be a barrier between the two brothers, hahahah.

and why is everyone making new names now like 'Elias'.are you serious.

and i didn't know how to add 'do you want to build a snowman' lyrics into this so i ended up doing what i did above.

apologies for mistakes and grammar and i will try to fix it when i can. i do not have a beta reader and nor need one since i have you guys to help me correct my writing and make it better!

love you everyone . guys and sorry for the late update. and the chapter. i kind of like this one though.

-**voan**


End file.
